Wireless communication networks provide communication content, such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, and broadcast. A wireless communication network may support operation on multiple carriers, each carrier including a range of frequencies used for communication and associated with system information describing operation of the carrier. A Long-Term Evolution (LTE) network provides wireless communication of high-speed data for User Equipment (UE) and communication terminals, such as ground base-stations and high altitude platforms (HAPs). LTE networks increase the capacity and speed of existing radio access network (RAN) technologies by using a different radio interface with core network improvements. The wireless communication network may include a number of communication terminals that can support communication for a number of UEs. A mobile terminal (e.g., UE) may communicate with a communication terminal via downlink and optionally an uplink.
In general, in telecommunications, a femtocell (also referred to as a small cell) is a small, low-power cellular base station, typically designed for use in a home or a small business, such as a hotel. A femtocell typically connects to a network of a service provider, e.g., via a broadband connection. Use of femtocells usually benefits both a mobile operator and a consumer. For the mobile operator, the femtocell can improve both coverage, especially indoors, and capacity. Coverage is improved because femtocells can fill in the gaps and eliminate loss of signal through buildings. Capacity is improved by a reduction in the number of phones attempting to use the main network cells and by the off-load of traffic through the user's network (via the internet) to the operator's infrastructure. Instead of using the operator's private network (microwave links, etc.), the mobile operator can use the Internet. Under certain conditions, a femtocell may experience high temperatures. To mitigate the high temperatures, a relatively large heat sink can be applied to the femtocell (e.g., to dissipate heat).